Prom Date
by walked-into-the-sky
Summary: With prom just around the corner, Son Gohan finds himself the target of the many girls looking for the “perfect” date. Unfortunately for them, there is only one person he wants to spend such a special night with...Shounen Ai. Reposted.
1. Videl's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own. 'Nough said.

Title: Prom Date

Author: The Unconventional Lady

Summary: With prom just around the corner, Son Gohan finds himself the target of the many girls looking for the "perfect" prom date. Unfortunately for them, there is only one person he wants to spend such a special night with and Videl is going to make sure that he gets his wish…Shounen Ai

A/N: This story contains BOY LOVE! Don't like, don't read.

A/N: I am so sorry! Some how this story just disappeared, so I had to repost it. That's what I get for messing around with "Fault" and "Blame".

Chapter 1: Videl's Plans

There were multiple girls staring at him. He could feel their burning stares on the back of his neck. Since he and Videl had broken up, Son Gohan had become the star in the fantasies of two thirds of the female population of Orange Star High School. The poor demi-saiyan had received two hundred love letters, fifty boxes of chocolate and seventeen pairs of panties. He had taken to hiding on the school roof to avoid the throngs of young women who desired nothing more than to sit at his lunch table. Son Gohan was being harassed by love struck school girls. Oh how he wished he could tell them exactly why he and Videl had ended their six month relationship.

She hadn't been surprised when he had broken down and told her the truth. It had become obvious to her as she observed the two of them together. Videl was not a stupid girl. She knew the feelings, however strong, between herself and Gohan did not stand a chance against the love the boy felt for his dearest friend.

But even she had been unable to put a stop to the frightening behavior of Orange Star's ladies. She had tried, spreading rumors that he was a jerk and a terrible boy friend. She had even gone as far as telling the entire girl's locker room how terrible Gohan was in bed (though neither of them had even considered going that far, even at the peak of their relationship). None of this had worked, the girls were as pushy as ever and Gohan was beginning to crack under the pressure. But despite all of the adoring letters and various under garments, the demi-saiyan was not desperate enough to tell the truth.

Even now, when a girl who's name Gohan didn't even know licked her lips and wiggled her eyebrows at him, he didn't think that would be such a good idea. Revealing that he had fallen in love with a man…an alien, no less, was probably the stupidest thing he could do. Especially if the Namek, in some bizarre twist of fate, ever caught wind of it.

Videl had spent the majority of the two months since their break up trying to convince Gohan that Piccolo felt the same way about him. She had seen it, watching the way the Namek's face softened every time he looked at his student, witnessing a quiet moment in which the two simply sat side by side, observing Piccolo's favorite waterfall. Though she did not know the former demon well, it didn't take a genius to figure out that Gohan was everything in Piccolo's life and so much more.

Gohan had refused to listen, however. He had taken to ignoring the girl's words, insisting that Piccolo only thought of him as a good friend and student. "Nothing more," he had told her, "To Piccolo-san, I am a sparring partner. He would never consider me as a…"

The word "mate" had gotten stuck in his throat. Literally seconds after he realized his feelings for his former teacher he had resigned himself to the fact that Piccolo would never, not even to save his own life, take Gohan as his mate. Videl, the only person he had trusted with the truth, could not persuade him otherwise.

That didn't mean she had given up. Sitting beside him in their math class and observing the very inappropriate behavior of the girl on her other side, she made a decision. Slowly, she maneuvered her foot so it was over her ex's. Then, not so slowly, she slammed it down.

"OUCH!" Gohan turned his onyx eyes on her, clearly angry, "What was that for?!"

The teacher, who had a reputation for being rather nasty, whirled on the two of them (they had the misfortune of sitting in the front row) and snarled, "WHAT was that, Mr. Son?!"

Gohan blanched under his teacher's almost murderous stare, "N-nothing, sir, I just-…"

"YOU WHAT?" the man roared, spittle flying from his mouth. Videl stood up.

"I apologize sir," she said in a remarkably calm voice, considering the man before her suddenly resembled an angry bull preparing to charge, "I accidentally kicked Gohan."

"ACCIDENTALLY?!" He was beginning to turn a remarkable shade of purple, "THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS ACCIDENTALLY KICKING SOMEONE! PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE, MISS SATAN! NOW!"

The entire class, including the bewildered Gohan, gaped at Videl. She simply shrugged, threw Gohan a significant look, and left the classroom. And suddenly, without any warning at all, Gohan had the strangest urge to run to Capsule Corp., steal a ship, and hide in the deepest recesses of space for the rest of his life. Whatever Videl was doing...he was sure he wasn't going to like it one bit.

Out in the hallway, Videl strode straight passed the office and directly to the front doors of the school. None of the administrators she passed bothered to stop her, they were quite used to Satan Videl leaving the school to help the police in various stand offs and bank robberies. It was lucky for Videl that they had no idea she had no intention to help the police today.

No, today Videl was going to help one of her best friends win over the one he loved.


	2. An Alliance

Disclaimer: Um…I don't own (I can't think of a creative way to say that right now).

Simbarulz: I'm glad you agree with me about Videl! She seems like she cares enough about Gohan that she'd want to help him instead of turning into a fire-spitting she-devil. Thanks for the review!

Chapter 2: An Alliance

As soon as she was outside the school, Videl paused, her brow furrowed in worry. As civil as Piccolo was to her, she was sure that was only because she had been in his presence only when Gohan was there as well. She had no doubt that going to see him now, sans the demi-saiyan, was a bad idea. Not that she was afraid Piccolo would hurt her; she just thought it wouldn't help her case any if she interrupted his meditation.

So the question was how could she ensure that he would hear her out?

The answer came to her quickly. What she needed was an ally, one whom Piccolo would be willing to sit and chat with. But which of Gohan's friends would be willing to get involved in a Namekian/demi-saiyan match-making?

Chi Chi was a no. For one thing, she hated Piccolo. For another, she had made it quite clear that she wanted grandchildren while Videl and Gohan had been dating.

Goku was also shaky ground, not because he hated Piccolo, but because she had learned very quickly in the eight months she'd known him that the saiyan was not very subtle. She had a feeling that Goku would be too straight forward or too pushy and she knew that such an approach would be a mistake. Plus, Goku was kind of unreliable and Videl had a feeling that one slip-up would cost Gohan his beloved Namekian.

Then there was Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien, all of whom were bad choices simply because they were men and didn't understand the delicacies of romance. Krillin's wife was also off the list simply because she was too straight forward and the whole android thing bothered Videl a little.

Master Roshi was out of the question because he would find the whole thing very amusing. Vegeta was too scary to ask. Trunks and Goten were far too young. And Bulma…

Videl, who had begun to pace as she thought, stopped dead.

Bulma!

Bulma was the perfect choice! For one, she was a genius and that was a definite plus. She was also a female and could supplement Videl's own woman's intuition about romance. And she had proven, through her relationship with Vegeta, that she wasn't scared of temper mental, moody fighters.

Videl grinned and prepared to take flight, anxious to get to Capsule Corp. She had levitated about an inch off the ground before she realized how stupid she was being. If she flew to Bulma, Gohan would track her ki there and immediately know that she was up to something. Scowling, she lowered herself to the ground and prepared for the three block trek from the school to the Briefs home.

Gohan had better appreciate all of the work she was putting into this.

* * *

Vegeta was in a bad mood.

Those insolent little brats, one of whom he had the misfortune of calling his son, had snuck into the GR while he had been showering and had changed the control mechanism so it would only up the gravity in the room if you said the word kitten. _KITTEN!_ He was the Prince of all Saiyans; he would not be reduced to spewing idiocy to get his training done! Unfortunately the vile little boys had then escaped to Kakarrot's home and he was not in the mood to deal with that third class imbecile today.

So instead he sat on the patio fuming, waiting for Bulma to bring him some sort of stupid human meal called "pizza leftovers".

He had been waiting for about twenty minutes, his temper on the verge of a volcanic level eruption, when he decided to go see exactly what was taking that idiot woman so long. He slid open the screen door and stalked into the living room of the Briefs home. Halfway to the kitchen he stopped, listening to the sound of a vaguely familiar female voice float through the half open door.

"He's being stupid, Bulma! I'm sure you've noticed! I mean, it was obvious to me even when we were dating! The way Gohan looks at him, it's so…"

"So CUTE!" He heard his wife finish. He knew who the voice belonged to now, Gohan's ex-girl friend, Videl. He scowled. How dare that baka human girl prevent him from getting food?! He started towards the door again, fully prepared to shout poor Videl out of his house when Bulma spoke again, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Well if I'm being honest with you, Videl, I never really noticed it before. Of course, I wasn't looking for it before," she paused to chuckle a bit, "But I guess it makes sense, Gohan falling for Piccolo."

Vegeta's jaw hit the floor. _Gohan and Piccolo? _When the hell had that happened?

"So you'll help me?" Videl squealed.

"Of course I'll help you! They would be so cute together! They already are, with their little matching outfits! And I've always loved match making! I remember this one time, with Yamcha and this groupie he liked…"

Vegeta stopped listening. He closed his mouth slowly, his thoughts going from shock to delight. So, Gohan, Kakarrot's first brat, one of his biggest rivals, the insolent little boy who had surpassed him at the age of eleven, had fallen in love with the Namek?

A wicked grin appeared on his face.

_This_ had potential.

A/N: Yeah, I know, Vegeta is always doing evil things in fics like this, but I promise he WON'T be doing anything bad. I just wanted everyone to know so I didn't get any "Vegeta's always like that in these types of fics" reviews.

Also, sorry if Videl or Bulma are a little OOC…I'm just not used to writing either of them yet.

And I know this was a fast update, but I wrote these two chapters at the same time, so it probably won't happen as fast next time.


	3. The Run In

Disclaimer: I don't own a car, nor do I own DBZ.

Chapter 3: The Run In

Son Gohan was starting to get worried. Videl had been missing for three classes now and the final period of the day was rapidly approaching. He had a feeling that she had not gone to the principal's office as told, but off to do something else. And judging by the feeling of impending doom that had been lurking over his head since the girl had left, whatever it was…was about him.

This meant only one thing to poor Gohan. Videl must have finally gotten fed up of his refusals to confess his feelings to Piccolo. There was no doubt in his mind she had gone off to cook up some insidious plot that would probably ruin his life. He began to twitch in his seat. There was no way he was going to sit through his final class, not with Videl out there with information that could easily destroy him.

He glanced at the clock. Five minutes until the bell rang. All he had to do was last for five…more…minutes.

A very pink face appeared in front of him so suddenly he actually threw his chair back in shock. The girl, a "blonde bombshell" whose name he did not know, leaned forward, her eyes alight with concern.

"Gohan? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he titled his chair back into its proper position and carefully avoided looking at the girl before him, "Just startled me…that's all…"

She smiled brightly, "Oh, well, Gohan, you see, I was just, you know, wondering, if you would, like, I don't know," Gohan actually turned his head to stare at her, his aversion to the girls in this school suddenly forgotten, because of her bizarre, nervous chatter, "maybe, well only if you want to, go to prom with me?"

Suddenly, Piccolo was all he could see. A nauseous feeling swept over him and he had to look away from that bright pink face again.

"No, I'm sorry; I wasn't planning to go to prom at all…"

"Not go to prom!" It was practically a shriek. Several girls turned to stare at the demi-saiyan, their faces masks of horror, "WHY?! Is this because of Videl? I thought you were over her?!"

Gohan looked back at her and then slowly around the room at the enraged faces of the hormone driven teens. Despite his paranoia about her absence and what she was doing with it, he began to worry for Videl's safety. Somehow, he didn't think she could handle a joint attack from every single enraged female at the school.

"N-no…it's not because of Videl. I just didn't really want to go…" he smiled weakly at her, praying that it looked genuine. Judging by the look on the girl's face…it didn't.

"I CAN'T believe you're going to skip prom over VIDEL!" Her voice hadn't lowered any. Gohan sank into his chair, wishing very much that he could disappear, "WHAT makes _HER_ so _**SPECIAL**_, GOHAN?!"

He just shook his head, unable to speak. If only Goku had taught him the Instant Transmission technique. Then he could escape all of these rabid, drooling fan girls by barely lifting a finger.

"What is going on in here?"

The teacher had returned from her brief bathroom break. Gohan looked at the ceiling.

_Dende, I don't know what you did, but I owe you one._

The blonde girl 'humphed' and stalked back to her seat, throwing Gohan a nasty look over her shoulder. Hope rose in his chest. Maybe, just maybe, by saying he had no intention of going to prom with anyone; he had freed himself from the continuous harassment of the females of Orange Star High. He looked around the room. Most people were looking at the teacher as she wrote their homework for the night on the board…wait, no, there was a brunette looking at him…winking at him…fluttering her eyelashes…_ugh._

Apparently not.

When the bell rang, Gohan made sure he was the first student to leave the room by inserting a little saiyan speed into his walk. In the hall, he took off towards the nearest exit; ignoring the complaints of the students he jostled in his hurry to escape the school. Videl had had too much time to plot. He had to catch her while he still had his dignity…and his best friend.

* * *

Vegeta sensed Gohan leave his school exactly a half an hour after Videl took off with his wife. He knew exactly where the devious female pair was going and he was fairly sure Gohan had guessed it too, judging by the speed he was travelling. It was remarkable, when the boy let loose, how powerful he could become. Vegeta could acknowledge that. However, unfortunately for the demi-saiyan, the older man had been training quite hard and thought it was about time to test his powers.

The Saiyan Prince had been contemplating how to get Gohan to truly fight him for months now. Sure, the teen would spar with him…but the fight he put up was nothing compared to his true power. If Vegeta had to guess, he would bet that Gohan with held at least a good two-thirds of his strength whenever they sparred. Vegeta didn't want a third of the near legendary strength. He wanted to experience the full power of the insanely gifted boy.

And now, with a little help from two stupid human women, he was about to get it.

Gohan passed over Capsule Corp. with such enormous speed that Vegeta barely had time to get in his way. The boy literally exploded to a stop, his energy hissing violently around him. The two regarded each other for a moment before the older man spoke, his voice dripping with triumph.

"Going somewhere? Your mother wouldn't be pleased to see you skipping class."

"It's none of your business, Vegeta," Gohan snapped in return, moving slightly to the right. Vegeta smirked. Apparently the teen thought he could make a run for it.

"I don't think so, boy," he said softly, watching Gohan's eyes narrow as he moved again to block his path, "You're not going anywhere until I'm satisfied."

"Satisfied?" Gohan didn't bother sliding sideways this time. He began to float forward, his dark eyes full of the type of violence Vegeta hadn't seen in years and certainly not in the gaze of anyone from Earth. For a brief second he considered getting out of the fuming demi-saiyan's way. Almost.

"Yes," he fired back, "satisfied."

"And what makes you think you can keep me here?" This sentence came out in the form of a snarl. Vegeta realized he was pushing his luck, toying with one of his biggest rivals the way he was. But this was his only chance. This was the only opportunity he was ever going to get to pit himself against the boy he had watched become arguably the most powerful fighter in the universe.

He had to grab it…even if it was by the horns.

"Well, Gohan…why don't we just ask your dear Namekian friend?"

A/N: You see, Vegeta's not trying to torture Gohan…he just wants to test his strength! He's not being evil…just a spoiled brat.

…Oh Vegeta.

Anyways, yeah I know I said an update wouldn't come soon, but I've had all this free time and I've been so inspired so I figured…what the hell?

And yes, I did have to repost this fic. My account got really fucked up for some reason. So yeah…sorry. I'll try not to let it happen again.


	4. Conversation

Disclaimer: I don't own…so please don't sue. Okay? Okay.

Chapter 4: Conversation

Gohan's face went from flushed with anger to pale as death in about ten seconds. Vegeta smirked and closed the distance between them to mere feet.

"Something wrong, kid?"

Gohan's breathing became uneven. He stared at the older man with panicked eyes, "I…how…?"

"That insolent ex girlfriend of yours was planning some ridiculous match-making scheme with my mate not a half hour ago," Vegeta practically purred in response, his smile rapidly turning sadistic. Oh how he loved to watch Kakarrot's brat squirm.

Gohan looked like he was about to become physically sick. He started forward again. He had apparently forgotten about the Saiyan Prince in his horror and proceeded to push right passed him, bumping slightly against his shoulder. Vegeta scowled and latched a hand around Gohan's upper arm.

"Did I not just say you weren't leaving until I'm satisfied?"

For a moment, Gohan didn't look at him. He didn't even move. Then, slowly, dangerously, he turned his head. Burning emerald eyes fixed on Vegeta's own as the teen powered up into super saiyan. To Vegeta's disappointment, that was where Gohan chose to stop, but he wasn't worried. A few more jabs about the Namek should get the boy up to the level he wanted.

"Let go!" the demi-saiyan snarled, his energy spiking a bit as he spoke. It was clear he was in a full blown fit of panic and rage. A very dangerous combination. Vegeta smirked again.

"I may be convinced to stop them myself. Then you wouldn't have to get involved and look like a fool and I would get what I want."

"And what is it you want?" Gohan spat back at him, wrenching his arm free, his energy spiking yet again under the stress.

"A fight. And not one of those pansy spars you usually give me, boy. A legitimate fight. Right here, right now."

For a moment, Gohan had a look of genuine shock on his face. It didn't last long, however, and within seconds the rage was back. Then, without so much as a word of agreement, or even a warning, he attacked.

It started as just a flurry of kicks and punches. Vegeta could block many of them with ease. Then it escalated. Gohan had clearly let go of any inhibitions he had started the day with. Blast after blast, each growing stronger than the one that preceded it, blew passed Vegeta, some coming so close they burned his clothes. He cursed himself for not thinking to put on Saiyan armor before picking a fight with the unpredictable teen.

Gohan stopped his barrage of blasts momentarily to flare up into his ascended form. Vegeta transformed himself, into his not as strong and not as reliable counterpart to Gohan's transformed state. He scowled as he compared the two of them.

It was clear that Gohan had the upper hand. Anyone with eyes could see that. His energy was twisting violently in response to his rage and his emerald eyes had a glow that was unnatural, even for a Super Saiyan. His mouth was set into a snarl.

"You wanted me, Vegeta?" He hissed, his face contorting in a way that truly began to scare the older man, "HERE I AM!"

Gohan flung himself forward, blue electricity flying from his body, and began to slam his fists and his feet into the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta floundered to block the attacks, but they were coming far too quickly for him to keep up. Blow after blow landed. Vegeta was now just struggling to defend himself.

Then, as abruptly as the enraged attack began…it stopped. Gohan froze, his glowing fist inches from Vegeta's bruised and battered face. His eyes were not on the Saiyan Prince, but on something a few feet behind him. His expression was difficult to read. It looked like a mixture of shock, horror, and…delight?

Slowly, Vegeta turned his head so he could see who had come to his rescue. His own eyes widened slightly and, to his disgust and shame, he felt a twinge of relief.

Piccolo hovered a few feet away, his arms crossed and his expression blank.

There was no way Gohan would continue on his path towards murder with his beloved Namek there.

"You should have known better than to pick a fight with Gohan, Vegeta," he murmured. Because he was so close to Gohan, the Saiyan Prince sensed the shiver that wracked him when Piccolo spoke. For one brief moment, he considered saying something compromising about the half-breed beside him.

Then he remembered that barely seconds ago Gohan had been an inch away from killing him.

So instead, he grunted and withdrew from the now powered down teen. He turned a mild glare on the Namek.

"Just wanted to see. After all, he has spent most of his time running around with that baka human girl lately."

Piccolo's entire body tensed at the mention of Videl. Gohan too seemed suddenly more on edge. The two of them carefully avoided looking at each other, instead focusing the power of their glowers at Vegeta. He couldn't help the slight smirk that inched its way onto his face at their reactions to the slightest mention of Gohan's former squeeze.

"You never know, making out could have made him weaker."

An ugly look appeared on Piccolo's face. Gohan's head went down, but the part that Vegeta could see was glowing like the setting sun. He allowed himself a brief grin, before beginning his slow descent towards the Earth. He offered them one more little gem before he left them to the awkwardness that was sure to follow his departure.

"But I guess it built up his stamina."

When his feet hit the ground in the Capsule Corps' enormous back yard, Vegeta began to laugh. So what if he couldn't beat Gohan in a fight yet…that had been more satisfying than a physical victory could ever be.

* * *

As soon as Vegeta left, an awkward silence rose up to take his place. Gohan squirmed, unable to look at his dearest friend after the embarrassing words the Saiyan Prince had intentionally left them with. He made a mental note to beat the life out of Vegeta as soon as he regained the feeling in his face. Piccolo hadn't spoken since Videl had entered the conversation, but Gohan could tell by the way his ki had flared up that she was not a topic he cared to discuss. He groaned inwardly.

When had his relationship with Piccolo become so…complicated?

The downward spiral had begun as soon as he started dating Videl. The Namekian seemed to withdraw from him as soon as Gohan told him the news. Even during sparring sessions he seemed less passionate than before. Hell, he even seemed unwilling to punch Gohan, simply because it brought him too close. They rarely even spoke to each other and then, when he and Videl hit the four month mark, the conversations stopped altogether.

Gohan had thought that after the relationship ended things would get better. He had hoped that Piccolo had just wanted to give him space, give him time to be with his girlfriend. At first, it seemed like he would get his wish.

When he had gone to tell his teacher that he had broken up with Videl, Piccolo had had a strange reaction. The Namekian man had seemed genuinely happy. He actually smiled, though he tried to hide it, and sounded less than sincere when he told Gohan he was sorry his relationship had ended. But then, within a few days, they were back to where they were at the romance's peak, with Piccolo silent and withdrawn and Gohan awkward and unsure of how to make it better.

There was no doubt in Gohan's mind that his fling with Videl had permanently altered his relationship with Piccolo.

He didn't tell Videl this, of course. The girl was already obsessed with getting them together and he had a feeling telling her his suspicions would only make things worse. She would think that it was because Piccolo had feelings for him. Gohan had another theory, however.

Piccolo had always been slightly obsessed with protecting Gohan and keeping him happy. He had always been there when the demi-saiyan needed him. But now it seemed that Piccolo thought Gohan didn't need him anymore and apparently he had had his suspicions confirmed by the relationship with Videl.

Gohan sighed. It was time for him to let Piccolo know exactly how wrong he was. He wouldn't tell him the full truth, he would never risk his friendship with the Namek, but he would let him know enough.

He looked up to find his friend facing away from him, "Uh…Piccolo?"

"Yeah?" His voice was rough, colder than Gohan had expected. For a moment, he found himself unable to speak. Then the idiotic question flew from his mouth before he could stop it.

"Are you mad at me?"

Piccolo spun around, his cape flapping wildly. His eyes were wide with suppressed horror.

"Mad at you? Why would I be?"

His voice had become softer, kinder, even in his shock. Gohan stared at him nervously. He hadn't been exposed to the full power of Piccolo's voice for months and was having a hard time readjusting to it.

"Well, you haven't been talking to me. Half the time you won't even spar with me. You avoid me. It just…it seems like I did something that really upset you…and I don't like it."

"Gohan…I…"

The demi-saiyan shook his head, "Whatever it was, Piccolo, I'm so sorry for it. Please…please forgive me."

Piccolo looked as though he was at a loss for words. Gohan took a deep shuddering breath.

"Please, Piccolo…I need you."

A/N: No, that is not a love confession. You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?

Anyways, sorry for the shittiest fight scene in the history of shitty fight scenes. You can tell me if you think it's terrible because trust me, I already know. This whole chapter is pretty bad, actually, but I can't figure out a way to fix it. AND I really want to write the next chapter so I'm gonna post it now and revise it later…probably. Please don't hate me.

OH YEAH!! I almost forgot…a thing about the plot…this story takes place in a sort of AU. Meaning that it assumes there was more time between the day Goku came back to life and the World Tournament. So Gohan is still reigning as the 'most powerful guy on Earth'. Yeah. Just thought I'd let you know. Oh yeah...and he's 17 in this one. Just so you know.


	5. Loyalties

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Chapter 5: Loyalties

Piccolo was silent for several seconds after Gohan's confession. His eyes, so wide a moment ago, had been reduced to their normal size by the demi-saiyan's words. His entire face had softened considerably, especially when the younger man's head had gone down, his face burning in embarrassment.

The Namekian floated forward and placed a hand lightly on Gohan's shoulder.

"Kid, I'm not mad at you. I just figured you were moving on…"

"Moving on!" Gohan's voice sounded almost strangled. His head jerked up and his cheeks darkened to a healthy magenta to find his former mentor's face so close to his own. "Piccolo, you were my first teacher! You taught me everything! How could I move on from you?"

Gohan realized just how strange that last sentence sounded right after he said it. His face became so purple Piccolo actually began to worry for his health.

"Gohan…are you okay?"

But the demi-saiyan could only mouth wordlessly in return, his face showing no signs of returning to its normal hue. If anything, it was steadily getting darker. The Namekian grew very concerned as he watched this display.

"Gohan…what's wrong with you?"

It was then that the teen remembered how to breathe. He sucked in air so quickly Piccolo drew back in shock, his eyes widening again. Gohan drew in heavy breaths, leaning forward with his hands on his knees in an attempt to regain some form of control over the color of his face. When he finally felt some of the heat leaving his cheeks he looked back up at his friend. Years ago, the expression on Piccolo's face would have been funny to the demi-saiyan. Now it just added to his mortification. He opened his mouth again, determined to say something that made sense.

"Sorry…" was all he could get out, drawing an uncomfortable shift in stance from the Namek before him.

"Right…" Piccolo muttered, his eyes still boring into Gohan's with unmistakable worry. There was another pregnant silence as the two of them gazed at each other, trying to gauge what was on the other's mind. For a moment, the Namek briefly considered peeking into his former student's thoughts. Then he thought better of it. Gohan had always come to him with his problems. He was sure the boy would tell him what was bothering him…

Eventually.

* * *

Who would have thought finding a green man would be so hard?

Bulma had checked every place she had known Piccolo to live in, from the Lookout to the waterfall Chi Chi had told her about. Videl sat in the copilot's seat of the small helicopter, looking just as frustrated as the older woman felt.

"Honestly! I can sense ki and I'm not picking him up anywhere!"

Bulma nodded, "The scouter's not picking anything up either…" She glowered at the small blue screen, disappointed. When the Saiyans had landed on the Earth with their scouters, she had decided to make good use of the technology and install it into some of her favorite helicopters and planes. Now, when she finally had the opportunity to use one of them, it failed her miserably.

Videl set her jaw, staring hard at the trees below them, "Well, we can't give up now! Surely he's around here somewhere!" She actually stood up, pressing her nose against the window to get a better view of the landscape they were passing over.

The girl's determination was infectious. Bulma smirked and lowered the helicopter in the air until it was practically skimming the tops of the trees. "That Piccolo can't hide forever!"

There was a long period of silence as both women used their eyes and senses to scan the forest below them. Then Videl spoke again, this time with a hit of uncertainty coloring her tone.

"Isn't…Piccolo a telepath?"

Bulma glanced at her, trying to ignore the sudden sensation of her stomach dropping several inches; "Um…I remember Goku saying something about that…or maybe it was Krillin…" she trailed off, her brow furrowing.

"You don't think that he…knew we were coming?" the teen continued, unable to hide the worry leaking into her voice.

A short pause let both imagine, in quite vivid detail, what Gohan would do to them if they accidentally let his feelings slip with careless thoughts. Bulma giggled shrilly.

"No! Of course not!"

"Yeah, he couldn't…" Videl muttered as she drew back from the window slowly.

They glanced at each other, neither really believing Bulma's words. As a telepath, how could the Namek not know they were coming for him? And even if he wasn't able to read minds, both could remember many occasions in which Piccolo's ears had shown how well they could hear. There was another short silence.

"Maybe we should go back?" Videl suggested quietly, as though afraid Piccolo could hear her. She returned her eyes to the trees below them. Her partner in crime swallowed hard.

"Yeah…"

* * *

Vegeta sensed the awkward pair leave the skies above Capsule Corp. about twenty minutes after he had made his exit, leaving them to fumble in the strangeness of their relationship. He was surprised when they stayed together, despite the bizarre fluctuations in ki he had felt over the duration of their conversation. Such irregularities could only mean one thing: it had been an intensely emotional confrontation for both warriors. He grunted in approval. Perhaps they had taken some steps towards…healing.

He had sensed the rift between the two even before Piccolo had arrived. It had been written all over Gohan's face during his attack, the bitter rage that had marred his boy-like features upon the mention of the Namek's name had been quite clear. Something had happened between them, something unconscious, and it was clear that neither had fully recovered from it. And he had a feeling that that something had everything to do with a certain human girl…

Speaking of human girls…

The sound of helicopter propellers broke through Vegeta's musings, prompting him to turn towards the nearest window. He watched as his wife and Videl descended into the large backyard of Capsule Corp. Though he had known they would be unsuccessful in their mission, he couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. He could only imagine how uncomfortable the pair could have made it for Gohan, had they run into the demi-saiyan and his beloved Namek on their way to…wherever they were going.

The two women entered the house, conversing in low voices. He had no doubt they were planning their next move. He scowled; they wouldn't be doing anything, not if he had anything to say about it. After all…

He had promised Gohan that he would put a stop to it.

And Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, never broke his word.

A/N: (Gasp) Vegeta's siding with GOHAN?! Yep. I like Vegeta and I think he could be nice if he really tried. But yeah…sadly, it's a short chapter. And sort of a filler, too. But if I'm being honest, it gave me much more trouble than I thought it would…next chapter should be easier…but considering the fact that the easiness of the first week of college is gone and the real workload has descended upon your humble author, I cannot guarantee a fast update. You have my sincerest apologies in advance.


	6. Interruptions

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

I think Vegeta may be a little OOC in this…or maybe a lot OOC.

Chapter 6: Interruptions

Vegeta watched quietly from the second floor balcony as Bulma and Videl entered the living room and sank, side by side, onto the couch. He was surprised to see how shaken up they seemed. Had he been wrong? Had they run into Piccolo and Gohan? For a moment, he surprised himself by becoming seriously worried. Stupid humans…they were making him soft. Then the younger woman spoke in a quivering voice and not only dashed all concern from his mind, but actually made him snicker slightly.

"So…what do we do if he did hear us?"

Of course the baka human women would come up with something as stupid as that.

"Errr…" Bulma looked nervous, her eyes flicking around as though she expected an angry Namek or a vengeful demi-saiyan to jump them at any time, "Well…I guess it would let him know how Gohan felt…"

"But," Videl protested, leaning forward anxiously, "We came up with the plan so they would acknowledge their feelings naturally," Vegeta snorted at this. How was anything about match-making natural? "Forcing them to confront each other about it can't be good!"

"Well, it's better than Piccolo not knowing at all!" Bulma was still jerking her head around, searching for imaginary attackers. Great, a sudden case of paranoia. Just what Vegeta needed today, on top of being beaten by Kakarrot's brat, now his mate was going to be twitchy and skittish for at least a few days. "I mean, would you rather Gohan spend the rest of his life alone because the one he's got the hots for is oblivious?"

"Well…no," Videl ran her fingers through her hair, "But you've met Piccolo…this just seems like the sort of thing he needs to be introduced to…slowly…"

Bulma smiled slightly, "You know, I thought the same thing about Vegeta once upon a time."

Both the teen and the Saiyan Prince gaped at her. She chuckled, "Yeah, I know, he doesn't seem the type for romance at all, but the night that we, well…" her grin turned devious, "_He_ jumped _me_."

Videl's mouth was hanging open. Vegeta fumed silently from his high perch. THAT was something that was supposed to stay between him and his wife!

"He…did?"

Bulma was still grinning, "Oh yeah. It was very surprising; I was under the impression that he couldn't stand me before it happened. Men can be very…unpredictable."

To Vegeta's horror, this produced a thoughtful look on Videl's face. She cupped her chin, staring out the window blankly as her wheels began to turn, "Maybe…Piccolo's the same way…I mean, he and Vegeta are a lot alike…"

Now the older woman had that mischievous spark in her eyes…the one that meant she was about to do something completely and utterly insane.

"I bet if he had a little…stimulus, Piccolo might…do what Vegeta did."

The teen cocked her head, "Stimulus? What do you mean?"

"Well-…"

"Enough," Vegeta snapped, dropping from his perch to land on the floor in front of the couch. Both women jumped and Videl actually gave a little squeak of fright. Bulma was the first to recover and she stood, her hands on her hips and her mouth pulled into a frown.

"Enough what?" she demanded, leaning forward. Vegeta grimaced; he hated it when his wife got right in his face like that.

"Enough of this match making stupidity, you stupid woman, leave those two alone!"

Videl was gaping again, stuttering the word, "Stupidity?" as though it were a difficult concept. Vegeta chose to ignore her, however, focused on the defiant look on Bulma's face.

"Match making stupidity?" she demanded, glowering at the Saiyan Prince, "How is it stupid, trying to help a good friend win the man of his dreams?" Her husband's eyebrow twitched.

"I'll tell you how it's stupid! The kid and the Namek are trying to fix their friendship right now and they don't need you two idiots pushing_ romance_," he said the word as though it were diseased in multiple ways, "to make it even harder!"

"Fix their friendship?" Videl blurted out, blushing when Vegeta turned a severe look on her. Bulma was tapping her foot impatiently.

"What are you talking about? Fix their friendship? They're not fighting!"

"You know nothing, you imbecile!" he paused, breathing heavily through his nose. It would do Gohan no good if he lost control and started shouting. Bulma would continue her match making quest merely to spite him if he said something that pissed her off too badly. "No, they weren't fighting, but that doesn't mean there wasn't a problem!"

"Oh really? Well, Mr. Expert on Relationships, what was this problem then?"

Vegeta glared at the scorn he heard in his wife's voice. Then, instead of speaking aloud and saying something he knew would land him on the couch for a month or doom Gohan to the insolence of the wannabe cupids for the rest of his miserable life, he jabbed his finger in Videl's direction. Said girl's eyes nearly popped out of her head in her shock.

"Me? But I-!" she sputtered at the same moment Bulma exploded, "How dare you! You don't know that!"

"Listen you morons," Vegeta said in a slow, stupidity indulging voice. He was getting very fed up of their idiocy very fast, "When Gohan was wasting his time with you," he shot the girl a venomous look, "it really screwed with his relationship with the Namek. Now they need to fix it and you are going to let them do it!"

Both humans were gaping at him now. He glowered back at them, folding his arms over his chest in a very finalizing way.

"End of conversation," he spat, before stalking outside to get some air.

* * *

"Do you want to spar?"

The question hung awkwardly in the air between the demi-saiyan and his tall green companion as they stood side by side, gazing at Piccolo's favorite waterfall. The Namekian didn't bother looking at the younger man when he responded, his expression blank.

"Do you?"

Gohan ground his teeth slightly. That was just like Piccolo, to answer his nervous, uncertain question with one of his own. He had never been the type to make social interaction easy and the strain in their relationship wasn't helping any.

"Well…I guess it would help…" his response drew a quick, quizzical glance from his mentor. The teen blanched. The first acknowledgement by either of them that there was a problem with their friendship. That hadn't exactly been tactful.

"Help?" Piccolo's voice was thoughtful. He tilted his head back, his eyes half open as he seemed to consider Gohan's words, "You think so?"

"Er…" well, at least the Namek was being open with him. Sort of. "I dunno…I mean, it couldn't hurt, could it?"

"No," Piccolo's nose wrinkled slightly, "I suppose not."

And yet, with this determined, neither the Namek nor the demi-saiyan made any move to initiate battle. They simply stood there, regarding each other through their peripheral vision and monitoring each other's emotions. An uncomfortable silence took the small clearing; the only sound was that of the quietly roaring waterfall.

Gohan was the first to break, "So, ah, do we start now?"

Piccolo's black eyes glanced almost lazily at him, "If you want."

The demi-saiyan bit his lip. Why did his mentor have to make everything so damn complicated? Was it really that hard to say, "Yeah, let's spar."? They had been friends for years! They had been to hell and back together! How could some human girl, as remarkable as she was, change that?

Gohan's jaw set.

"Yes, I do want to," he responded in a low voice. Again, this drew a questioning stare from the taller man.

"Well, let's go then…" Piccolo set himself, his dark eyes calculating as he watched Gohan slide into a fighting stance.

For a moment, they were frozen like that, former master and former student, staring each other down…each of them looking for something in the other's eyes. The seconds stretched as they assessed each other, their expressions identical masks of emptiness, their eyes full of semi-hidden emotion.

And then the silence was broken by a loud, cheerful voice.

"Gohan! Piccolo! Why didn't you guys tell me you were gonna spar today?!"

A/N: Um…I'm sorry this took so long…and I'm sorry if it's not up to par. Yeah…hopefully the next one is faster and better.


	7. The Stupidity of People

Disclaimer: Um, I don't own. Okay? No sue.

A/N: This chapter is going to jump around a lot and all of these little events are going to lead up to something extremely awkward happening. Bear with me. Thanks.

Second A/N (written upon the completion of this chapter, which took much, much longer than I had planned): To say that I got distracted would be the understatement of the century. But college happened in full force and then I got heavily inspired for my newer story (the Impalpable Ash) and my muse stayed with that for a while. But I was rereading Prom Date the other day, remembered I had half a chapter finished, and decided to finish it up and post it. Hopefully you can't tell where I stopped and started up again, but you might be able to, which whatever. And hopefully you don't hate this, I decided to take it in a very different direction than originally planned, which is hopefully not too obvious either. So, please read and review, I'm sorry it took ages for this to be completed, and hopefully it's not too awful! Thanks!

Chapter 7: This Is What Happens When Stupid People Do Stupid Things

_I swear I will kill you one day, Son Goku. I don't care if I've 'reformed'. I'm going to rip your head off and shove it up your-_

Piccolo turned stiffly on his heel to glare at the Saiyan man, taking in the characteristic stupid-Goku-grin and wanting nothing more than to pound it from his former nemesis' face. Goku seemed blissfully unaware of this fact, and of the hostility radiating off his son, who still standing stationary behind the Namek.

_Just when I thought he couldn't get any stupider._

"Dad," Gohan grumbled, sounding more like a child than the adult he was rapidly becoming. He was clearly furious.

"What?" Goku dropped from his hovering position in the sky and landed before the pair, cocking his head at the tone his first born had adopted, "Is there a problem, guys?"

"Only one I can see," Piccolo bit out. Gohan flinched slightly.

And the pure hearted Saiyan before them cocked his head, clearly not getting it.

* * *

Vegeta froze mid pushup, his eyes widening with horror.

His head jerked up and he stared off towards the north, blood pounding in his ears.

"That…imbecile…!"

And then he was exploding off the ground and into flight, ignoring the calls of his wife, who had just come out onto the patio to offer him dinner.

* * *

Goku folded his arms behind his head, laughing nervously under the identical, vicious glares.

"Guys? Seriously…what is it?"

The looks didn't soften in the slightest in response to his question, if anything they became nastier. Goku blinked, confusion distracting him from his nervousness for a moment. For some reason Gohan and Piccolo seemed to be quite upset with him and he hadn't the slightest inkling as to why. All he had done was drop by their little clearing for a spar…

* * *

Videl looked up from her plate as Bulma reentered the house, taking in the uncertain expression the older woman was wearing.

"What's wrong?"

Bulma's brow was furrowed. She glanced up at her teenage partner in crime and ran her fingers through her hair, exhaling slowly.

"I don't know…one second Vegeta was outside doing pushups and the next he was flying off yelling about imbeciles…"

For a moment, the match making duo stared blankly at each other. Then Videl's eyes sparked with understanding and her expression turned worried.

"Oh no…" she whispered, one hand half rising to cover her mouth. The older woman cocked her head.

"What?"

"Goku…"

Bulma's eyes widened in horror.

* * *

Vegeta was flying at break neck speed towards the confrontation in the clearing, snarling under his breath.

"So help me, Kakarott, if you mess this up I swear I'll kill you! I can't stand anymore moping from either of those two idiots!"

* * *

Gohan took a step around Piccolo with the intention of telling his _very_ slow father to leave. Goku continued to stare at him, that naïve confusion written all over his face. The demi-saiyan sighed.

_Why me, Dende? Seriously. Are you trying to ruin my life?_

He opened his mouth to politely request that Goku get lost.

* * *

Bulma and Videl didn't bother closing the sliding glass door behind them as they dashed outside and ran full out towards the earlier abandoned helicopter. Bulma leapt into the driver's seat and didn't wait for Videl before starting up the engines. The teen had barely shut her door when the vehicle lifted off the ground and Bulma was turning it sharply in the direction she had seen her husband speed off in.

"Hang on…"

"What?" Bulma snapped, turning to glare at her younger friend. Videl turned slowly towards her.

"Why are we using this…I can fly much faster…?"

Without further prompting, the older woman was dropping the helicopter to the ground.

* * *

Vegeta snarled, putting on one final burst of speed as he neared the clearing and the offending imbecile known as Goku.

_When I get my hands on him…_

_

* * *

  
_

"Dad," Gohan shifted with discomfort. Goku wasn't easy to explain certain things to. He would never understand his son's need to be alone with Piccolo unless Gohan told him exactly how he felt about the Namek.

There was no way in hell _THAT _was ever going to happen.

Best stick with good old fashion distraction.

Videl gritted her teeth as she flew faster than she ever had before, surprising even herself that she could sustain such speeds with an angry Bulma Briefs on her back. The older woman was growling under her breath.

"Leave it to Goku to mess this up. And Vegeta thought _we_ were a threat. Honestly…"

Videl pushed on faster. If she and Bulma were a threat, then Son Goku had the potential to be a complete and utter disaster for her best friend's love life.

* * *

Gohan began to fidget under his father's bewildered stare.

"Gohan…what's wrong?"

"Dad, I-"

"KAKAROTT!"

All three men jumped, their eyes leaping to the tops of the trees standing at the south end of the small grassy clearing. Vegeta exploded to a stop, his eyes flashing wildly, and lurched down to his fellow Saiyan, fisting his hands in the front of Goku's beloved orange training gi.

"You imbecile!" he raged at bewildered taller man, "We're leaving, NOW!"

Gohan gaped as Vegeta began to manhandle his father into the trees. Goku began to literally whine in protest.

"But Vegeta, all I wanted to do was spar…"

"Shut the hell up," Vegeta shoved Goku into the forest and cast a nasty look over his shoulder at the stunned Gohan, who was ready to go find a rock to crawl under and wait for death, "Don't mess this up, kid," he snarled, before forcing his still complaining counterpart airborne and leaving the pair in what could only be called the calm after the storm.

There was an awkward silence and all Gohan wanted to do was scream his head off. He couldn't even bring himself to look at Piccolo, who he could sense was still stalk still behind him and obviously in some form of twisted shock. But now it was clear, to both of them, that if something wasn't done soon, their situation would only get worse.

Gohan let out his breath and began to turn and seconds later regretted taking five minutes to gather the nerve.

Overhead was the sound of two women arguing and Piccolo, who had just entered his vision, glanced up, stunned.

* * *

Bulma and Videl had just entered the air space above the clearing Goku's energy signature had been coming from, only to find that the Saiyan in question was not there and the only two occupants in the break in the trees were Gohan and Piccolo themselves. Needless to say, Bulma was less than pleased, especially considering she had been thinking over Vegeta's little speech and had decided that while he wasn't completely correct, there was some truth in his words. This was obviously a private moment and, if that was what Gohan and Piccolo needed, who were they to get involved?

"Goku's not here!" she snarled into Videl's ear, "We need to leave, now!" But it seemed Videl was momentarily transfixed by the pair or something, as she didn't move or even acknowledge that she was carrying a fuming woman on her back. "Videl!" Bulma half moaned, "Move!"

"But," there was a thoughtfulness to the girl's voice that put a temporary stop to Bulma's rage, "this may be the perfect opportunity…"

Bulma clutched Videl's shoulders to lean sideways and get a proper view of the pair, "Perfect opportunity to what?" she asked slowly, watching the way they seemed to be avoiding looking at each other, speaking to each other, maybe Goku had been there, the awkwardness in that clearing was tangible…

Videl took a deep breath, as though bracing for something. Bulma realized what she was going to do a second too late to stop it.

"To say that Gohan is in love with Piccolo and it's about time that Namek knows it."

Three things happened so fast that even later, Bulma had trouble piecing it together.

One, Piccolo's head jerked up to reveal his stunned black eyes trying to fly out of his face. Videl jerked backwards at the look, whether it was because of the fact that she was shocked at how well her plan had worked or the fact that a Namekian who, as Vegeta said, probably had a serious problem with her was looking at her, the older woman wasn't sure. She was sure that the movement nearly threw her off and, had it not been for the second thing, she probably would have landed in a tree twenty feet away with a bad headache.

Two, Vegeta appeared so suddenly, towing a complaining Goku and looking furious, that she found the strength in her legs to drag herself back towards Videl's body and fix her arms around the teen's neck. Her husband was literally spitting with rage and Goku had temporarily dropped his whining at the sight of the female match making duo. He blinked with confusion, "Bulma? Videl? What are you two doing here?"

Then the third thing happened, making it quite impossible for either woman to respond because they were both frozen in terror.

Son Gohan, in all of his ascended Saiyan glory, had risen up from the clearing, his fists shaking and obviously extremely pissed off. All four of the people in the air turned slowly to look at him, caught the fury in his eyes, and made the same snap decision simultaneously.

The turned around and flew like hell.


	8. In Which Gohan Terrifies Satan City

A/N: I am making a promise to myself. I will finish this within the next month. Meaning the fic, not the chapter. Be prepared, ladies and gentlemen. Be prepared.

Chapter Eight: In Which Gohan Terrifies Satan City

Gohan instantly gave chase and Piccolo remained in the clearing, paralyzed, his mind in a loop of what he had just heard.

_Gohan is in love with Piccolo._

He stared incredulously after the demi-saiyan and his quarry, his mouth slightly open and his eyes still half passed climbing out of their sockets.

_Gohan is in love with Piccolo._

That didn't make any sense at all. Gohan had dated Videl for months. Meaning, he was probably straight. Meaning, he liked girls. Meaning, what the hell was going on and what was that stupid human girl doing, spewing out lies like _that_?

_Gohan is in love with Piccolo._

And yet, Vegeta's behavior spoke of something equally as strange as Videl's outburst and Piccolo had no doubt that something bizarre was going on with Gohan. He had written it off as some sort of hormonal off balance thing, because surely that was the only thing that would make him as skittish as he had been around the Namekian even as early as a month before he had broken up with Videl. But his behavior had only gotten worse in the past few weeks and, especially after the incident with Vegeta earlier, he had been staring at Piccolo in a way not even he could dismiss as weird, teenage stuff.

_Gohan is in love with Piccolo._

And what was with the whole, "Let's spar to fix our problems!" crap he had pulled before his idiot father had shown up? He had seemed almost angry when Piccolo, who, admittedly, had trouble getting close to Gohan as of late because the physical chemistry (at least on his part, he honestly had no clue as to what the boy was thinking, or feeling for that matter) had gotten to be too much and, as hard as he had tried to pretend that he hadn't fallen head over ankles, or whatever that stupid human saying about love was, for his former pupil, he couldn't bear getting so close to the other's body because he was just too…aware, had been reluctant to spar. And even earlier that day, after Vegeta left, the almost pathetic moan that, "I need you, Piccolo" was hardly something Gohan would say under normal circumstances. Not that their circumstances had _ever_ been normal, but still.

_Gohan is in love with Piccolo._

The Namekian frowned and tilted his head back to stare at the clouds rolling over his head.

_Gohan is in love with Piccolo._

That reaction was far too severe for something false. If what Videl had said _had _been a ridiculous lie, he had no doubt that Gohan would have laughed it off and forgotten about it within a day.

_Gohan is in love with Piccolo._

Things had changed between them, of that Piccolo was sure, he just had been too consumed by his own denials and then, after he realized the truth, his own self sacrificing lies, to see it for what it really was.

_Gohan is in love with Piccolo._

Piccolo blinked.

_Oh._

* * *

Vegeta was holding a flailing Bulma by the waist and Videl was clinging to Goku's back in terror. They were flying at breakneck speed, but the infuriated teenage boy behind them would not be denied. He had been following at a distance of barely ten feet for all of the seven minutes and thirty seven seconds the unfortunate group of four had been fleeing and now, evidently, he had decided enough was enough and he was closing in fast.

"Call off your crazy kid, Kakarott!" Vegeta practically shrieked as Bulma, who was well out of her mind with terror at this point, threw her arm out and smacked his chin with her elbow.

Goku shot him an annoyed look and Vegeta marveled at the change that had come over his rival. It was almost as if the idiot was taking this as seriously as a battle against a sociopathic killing machine or something. Then again…the Saiyan Prince cast a glance over his shoulder and blanched at the look of undeniable murderous rage in Gohan's eyes as, to his horror, the boy closed in to three feet away. Gohan wasn't exactly sociopathic, but he was certainly pissed enough to turn into a killing machine.

Vegeta groaned and tightened his grip on Bulma's waist in a fruitless attempt to still her as she thrashed. How had he gotten sucked into this ridiculous teenage drama anyways? He needed to learn to stop doing things out of the limited goodness in his heart.

* * *

So, Gohan was in love with him?

As delighted as this should have made him, Piccolo had a moment's pause. Son Gohan. Innocent, kind Son Gohan. The teenage boy with a bright future ahead of him, Son Gohan. Perfect Son Gohan. In love with him?

On his list of things that had to be too good to be true, this had to be in the top three. Right under "That Spirit Bomb actually killed Frieza!" and "Those androids were really easy to kill, Trunks must have been exaggerating." Possibly above the androids, he hadn't decided yet.

Piccolo frowned and folded his arms.

Of course the kid would make his life more complicated by possibly feeling the same way he did. A simple change in their relationship was far too much to ask for, because things between them quite frankly had never been simple. And why would the possibility of romance, the ultimate complicating emotion, really be any different? He scowled and glared at the sky.

Those clouds were remarkably dark for a day that had been bright and sunny barely an hour ago. And they were certainly spinning in an unnatural way.

Two seconds before Piccolo would have realized that Gohan was about to do something incredibly stupid in an admittedly well deserved fit of rage…

Gohan did something incredibly stupid in a well deserved fit of rage.

* * *

Bulma's shriek was more what blew out his ear drums than the actual explosion that Gohan had unleashed. Vegeta fastened his right hand around his left wrist and let the force behind the bang send him flying sideways, because it was obvious the action had been meant to stop the four of them rather than to cause permanent damage. Now, this would not have been a problem, say in the middle of the wilderness. But, unfortunately for all five of the people present, they had somehow managed to fly themselves all the way to Satan City without realizing it.

Even in the aftershocks of the ki blast and with his ears ringing because of his wife's ability to let loose frequencies that toed the edge of human hearing capabilities, he was still very aware of the fact that the entire sprawling city below them had erupted with screams.

"Oh no," he heard a faint female voice whisper and glanced to his left to find that Goku had evidently chosen the same tactic that he had and was now hovering beside him, staring calmly at his son. On his back, Videl was more focused on the ground, but that was because she was an idiot. Vegeta had the presence of mind, despite the splitting headache he was now rapidly developing thanks to Bulma, to look up at Gohan and his stomach dissolved at what he saw.

The kid was clearly not messing around and was nowhere near close to calming the fuck down. He was in his ascended form, snarling like a wild animal, and Vegeta swore he saw a bit of foam forming at the left corner of his lips. Bulma let loose a miniature version of the shriek she had let loose a minute before and Vegeta's temple gave a particularly nasty throb.

"Damn it, woman, would you stop doing that!" he snapped and, seconds later upon looking back up at their pissed off problem, regretted it.

Gohan took advantage of his momentary distraction and pounced.

Later, when he looked back on the moment and sulked, he recognized that two things saved his life in that split second. One was that Gohan was _not _completely blinded by rage, as previously thought. The other was that Bulma twisted in his grasp and fastened her arms around his neck in a vice grip, effectively stopping the boy in his tracks when he realized that he was, indeed, about to attack someone completely incapable of defending herself.

That didn't stop the furious hissing and the confirmed formation of foam. He rather resembled a rabid animal and Vegeta would have found it funny, had that insane stare not been focused solely on him.

So really, he did the only thing that anyone with a brain would have done in that situation because it was obvious the boy's wheels were turning and he was coming up with a plan that would spare Bulma a horrific and violent death and leave her alive for the slave labor she would undoubtedly be subjected to courtesy of Gohan's continuing rage. He told himself, seconds after the idea came to him that he was doing it for his wife and he was most definitely not afraid of a stupid little half breed brat. He pointed the finger of blame at somebody else.

"I'm not the one who interrupted your little meeting in the forest, Gohan," he fired at the boy. Gohan blinked and then turned his slowly reddening gaze on his father. Goku stared for a moment, as though he wasn't fully getting what was happening, and then yelped.

"Vegeta!"

The Saiyan Prince shrugged and pretended not to see the betrayed blue stare of the quivering girl, soon to turn casualty of a highly hormonal, overly emotional teenage boy, that was Videl Satan peeking over Goku's left shoulder. Unfortunately for him, Gohan did not.

"Videl!" he roared, "Are you completely insane?!"

She must have been, at least for a moment, to do something as stupid as proclaim Gohan's_ secret_ love _for_ him. Vegeta frowned and cocked his head as he realized that Gohan was still roaring wordlessly. Idiot boy. He needed to learn to articulate his feelings better.

Bulma shoved her thumb into his belly button.

"Hey!"

He turned a vicious look on her, only to find that the action hadn't been the result of her terrified flailing and that she had somehow managed to regain control of herself and had decided to be pissed at him, judging by the glare. She jerked her head out into the wide expanse of airspace over the large city beneath them and he turned to see…

A helicopter.

The humans were sending a helicopter towards a demi-saiyan who just happened to be in the middle of a mental break down and obviously wanted to kill someone.

Well, that explained the roaring.

A/N: As hard as this may be to believe since it was posted so soon after the last update, this was hard to write. Why? I don't know, something about Gohan was throwing me and Piccolo's musing session was hard to put into words. Hopefully it is okay, at least. Please review!


	9. An Ode to Awkward Silences

A/N: I did promise. Here we go. One more chapter after this. Can't believe it. I'm almost finished with the first fic I ever posted. I dunno if I should be happy or in mourning. It's a difficult emotion to describe.

ANYWAYS.

Since I haven't done this since the first chapter, I will remind everyone that I have absolutely no ownership of Dragonball Z. Never have, never will, it's one of those sad yet undeniable facts of life.

Chapter Nine: An Ode to the Awkward Silence

There were only three people in that stupid human helicopter, though none of them had quite realized how idiotic they were being in their venture yet. This was nowhere near the first time they had approached potentially dangerous situations to do their job properly. They were, after all, the best pilot, camera man and reporter that the number one news channel in the city had to offer. So naturally, they were willing to throw caution to the wind to provide the day's news to the otherwise ignorant people of the city.

Although, the reporter had to admit that approaching a group of floating people who had caused an explosion high over one of the most famous cities in the world was pushing it. Only a little though, he was up there, wasn't he?

There were five of them, something they hadn't been able to see from the ground. Two of the men were holding two women and the third being looked to be a pissed off teenage boy. Which wasn't all that abnormal, except for the fact that he was glowing yellow. And three of them seemed to have the ability to fly.

"Hover," the reporter instructed, his voice raised to carry over the dull roar of the propellers, "And keep filming them." He leaned forward, his eyes locked on their targets, "Can you pick up what they're saying?"

"Lemme see," the camera man was quiet for a moment, "Er…yeah. I…I think one of the girls is Videl Satan…"

The reporter swung his head around, his eyes wide and his mouth twisting into a wildly triumphant smile, "You're kidding. How do you know?" Videl Satan almost guaranteed a leading spot in the six o'clock news. He had hit the news story jackpot.

"Because the glowing dude just said 'I'm going to kill you, Videl Satan.' And he sounds…like he's seriously going to do it," the man was sweating slightly, "Um…if he starts trying to kill people, should we-?"

The camera man broke off suddenly, his free eye shutting as he focused on something he was seeing through the lens. The reporter waited patiently for an explanation for all of three seconds before demanding, "What?" and when his colleague ignored him, added a punch on the arm to punctuate his point.

"It is Videl," the camera man muttered, sounding extremely nervous.

"And…?" the reporter prompted, gritting his teeth in annoyance. He loathed it when people gave clipped answers and this stupid camera man was notorious for it, which was why the reporter loathed working with him, despite the fact he was the best. It was like pulling teeth and there was a reason he had chosen not to be a dentist in college.

"And she's waving us off. She looks kind of freaked out…maybe we should-?"

Again, he cut off, his eyes widening with terror. The reporter jerked his head around, cracking his neck nastily as he moved, and came face to face with something he probably should have been prepared for, but hadn't even considered, despite actually seeing the first explosion with his own, news hungry eyes.

There was a small, blue sphere forming at the hand of the glowing boy that was about the size of a basketball and, though they were at least one hundred yards away from the group, it was obvious that his attention was turned on them. The kid lifted his arm and he distinctly heard, even over the sound of the helicopter, Videl shriek, "GOHAN, DON'T!"

Evidently the one called Gohan was in no mood to follow directions, it was written all over his defiant body language. The reporter vaguely wondered if teenage angst was really as big a problem as the Orange Star High School psychiatrist had claimed the previous year. He suddenly regretted laughing at the woman's words behind her back after he finished covering the story.

Gohan, the glowing demon kid, let loose the light ball. He had aimed it directly at them.

The camera man dropped the camera out the side of the helicopter and let out a scream that the reporter normally would have classified as 'girlish and wimpy', though he had to admit that his own cry of terror was hardly manly, though he, at least, managed to keep a hold on his microphone. He grabbed the handle above the doorway, though he wasn't sure why because, obviously, he was staring certain death in the face.

The light exploded a few feet away from the helicopter and sent the group of them buffeting sideways. The pilot cursed as he fought to remain control.

So much for certain death.

The one called Gohan was shouting now, though the reporter only zeroed in on one sentence, namely, "Get the hell out of here!" And, because the stupid camera man had dropped the stupid camera, that was suddenly looking like a very good idea. The reporter turned to tell the pilot to return to the news building because this was obviously too dangerous to continue.

Then the green, alien man appeared.

* * *

Gohan was too busy trying to glare the humans away to really notice that all four of the people he had been chasing, who had miraculously _not_ been hyperventilating before, all really needed brown paper bags now. That was a welcome change to Vegeta, who had been seconds away from high tailing it out of there and leaving the boy's father to deal with the problem. Of course, at this point he was too shocked that Gohan had actually attacked a bunch of humans to make himself move, so the whole 'escape and leave Kakarott to rot' plan was really out of the question now.

Goku chuckled nervously, "I knew he wouldn't actually do it…"

Vegeta snorted, "Is that what you're telling yourself to make yourself feel better about this? Face it, Kakarott. Your son has been driven completely insane."

"By what, though?" Goku shot him a confused glance, "I've never seen him like this. And what happened in the clearing that made him go off like that?"

The Saiyan Prince shot Videl a venomous look and the girl shrunk against Goku's shoulders, blushing spectacularly. Goku cocked his head, "Videl? What'd she do?"

"I…um…" Videl began to explain, but trailed off, her eyes on Gohan, looking stunned.

Vegeta almost concluded that this meant that she was even stupider than her oaf of a father because there was no way she could have just realized that Gohan was transformed…or even that he was there at all. He rolled his eyes, which brought his gaze to the boy as well, and, more importantly, to the person hovering behind him. Then he decided that, despite her obvious death wish, she wasn't stupid, she just obviously didn't have much faith in her own plan, much like himself.

Though, seeing that Piccolo had finally arrived didn't really shock Vegeta, so to speak. He was just surprised by the look of hesitation on the other man's face and by the way he was hanging back almost shyly.

He then decided that Videl was one of the few smart people present, himself being the only other and that it was Gohan and Piccolo who suffered from chronic stupidity. Gohan proved this seconds later, when he launched into a ranting list of all of Videl's offenses, which were, apparently, more than he had originally thought.

"Other than the fact," the demi-saiyan's voice was remarkably shrill and highly reminiscent of the five year old Gohan Vegeta had met the first time he had so gracefully arrived on Earth, "That she made a fool out of me in class, went running off the plan some stupid matchmaking thing with Bulma, nearly giving me a heart attack in the process," he shot said woman an ugly look and she shrank upwards into Vegeta's stomach, "and the tiny detail that she just ruined my friendship with my best friend, NOTHING!"

Goku blinked and Vegeta had a sudden sense of impending stupid.

"Are you talking about Piccolo?"

The Saiyan Prince pinched the bridge of his nose. Gohan stared at his father blankly.

"Yes..."

Goku scratched the back of his head, smiling weirdly, like he had finally just gotten a joke that everybody had been telling for quite some time. Vegeta wondered vaguely if he actually had, then caught the morbidly fascinated look on Piccolo's face and smirked. Oh yes, Goku had caught on and awkwardness was bound to ensue. And now that Gohan seemed to be coming down off his 'I want to kill everyone around me' episode, Vegeta could sit back and enjoy the show.

"I don't think she ruined your friendship with Piccolo," Goku said cheerfully.

Gohan's aura flared dangerously, "Oh no? She announced that I'm in love with him, Dad! How could that not ruin it?"

"Because," Goku replied simply, "he's floating right behind you and, judging by the look on his face I don't think he's not in love with you too."

The reactions to Goku's strangely worded return confession were mixed. Piccolo was clearly mortified. Videl looked embarrassed for both of them. Bulma was snickering and Vegeta was pleased that some of his evilness had rubbed off so well on her. He was chuckling nastily himself. And Gohan…

Gohan appeared to be on the verge of vomiting.

He turned slowly, his eyes making a valiant effort to escape his face, and he stared at his former teacher, his aura flickering and dying when he confirmed that yes, Piccolo had heard everything he had said and yes, he had just confirmed Videl's words himself. Vegeta grinned his sadistic best as Piccolo swallowed hard.

"Hey…Gohan…"

Awkward.

"Er…hi…Piccolo."

Magnificently awkward. Vegeta decided to get involved with teenage drama more often, if only for the sheer enjoyment of watching such brilliantly hilarious awkwardness at its climax. Goku was grinning too, though it was a stupid, giddy grin rather than an evil one. How that man could even have a drop of Saiyan blood was beyond him. Videl was still blushing, though the embarrassment had been replaced with tentative triumph.

"We should…" Piccolo cast an eye over the audience, the muscles in his jaw working overtime under the stress. He shifted slightly and looked out over Gohan's shoulder. There was a pause as the boy, quivering with the obvious desire to fly to the other side of the planet and hide there, waited for the Namek to finish his thought. "We should talk," Piccolo finished and he managed to throw Vegeta a mildly annoyed look through his visible nervousness, "Alone."

Vegeta almost protested, wanting to stay for the awkwardness, but Goku, who was already in the process of flying away, took hold of his leg and began to drag him backwards, "No problem, guys! Work it out!" he called happily over his shoulder, still grinning like a friggin clown.

None of them noticed the still present helicopter, hovering in the backgroud.

A/N: So, um. Yeah, the next chapter's the last. And…I hope this one was okay. And…read and review! Thanks!


	10. An Ending By Way of Beginning

So here it is, like I promised. I had trouble with this, I won't lie, and it's probably severely lacking humor and whatever else the previous chapters had. It's also the end, so there had to be some awkward tenderness in there. And of course, for the first time ever, I can honestly say that there is gay contact in this chapter and, if that makes you squeamish, you should probably turn around right now. Please read and review. And I'm sorry if this wasn't up to your standards. Please forgive me.

Disclaimer: If I owned Dragon Ball Z, my life would be a lot better than it is. So, suffice to say, I do NOT own, never will. Don't sue.

Chapter Ten: An Ending by Way of Beginning

Goku didn't stop until they had hit the ground outside of Capsule Corp, though even then he left two grooves in the ground with his boots. Videl hopped off his back, looking a mixture of triumphant and guilty when he turned to look at her, and Vegeta and Bulma, who had landed awkwardly a few feet away, righted themselves with no small loss of dignity in the way Bulma intentionally elbowed her husband in…

Well, Goku knew it hurt and, judging by the way Vegeta clenched his fists, his teeth, and just about every other muscle in his body, it was taking every bit of self control he had not to blow her to smithereens.

"Well," Bulma folded her arms and ignored her fuming husband, "Here's to that working."

Goku scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I hope so. Gohan's been so worked up about that whole thing lately."

All three of the people surrounding him turned stunned looks on him and Videl even went as far as letting her mouth hang open around her knees. He blinked back at them, not quite getting why they were so shocked and, if Vegeta's expression was any indication, horrified about what he had said, but surely one of them would explain it soon. Sure enough, Bulma broke the silence in a slow voice, "You…knew?"

He chuckled, "Of course I knew! He's my son!"

There was a pause, during which there was more stupefied staring and Goku started to get uncomfortable, because really, these three were just a little too caught off guard by his knowledge. Surely they didn't think he was that stupid.

"But," Vegeta said, his expression one of disbelief now, "How?"

Evidently they did. Goku folded his arms and scowled at them all, annoyed that they would honestly think so lowly of his intelligence. Just because he wasn't the scholarly type like Gohan didn't mean he couldn't pick up on things! And Gohan hadn't gotten _all _of his intelligence from Chi Chi!

"I'm not stupid, you know," he snapped in a very un-Goku-like way, making Videl flush, Bulma blink, and Vegeta glare, "And he _is_ my son, and I've known the two of them longer than any of you, and you know, Piccolo's a good friend and Gohan's loved him forever and it was kind of obvious when it turned into something more than platonic feelings."

The other three gawked again, Bulma and Videl because Goku was actually aware of the emotions of people around him and Vegeta because he hadn't thought Goku knew words as big and complicated as "platonic". The Saiyan's scowl didn't lessen any as a result.

"And I'm positive they'll work it out," he finished coolly, "Because I know them both and I know they won't let this ruin their relationship. So just you watch. Gohan will come back happy and Piccolo will finally have someone romantically."

They were still staring at him, their eyes falling out of their heads. Goku groaned and turned away. He really needed to work on his reputation.

* * *

Gohan and Piccolo were still floating, still awkward, and still silent after fifteen minutes alone.

This, Gohan decided, was a problem.

Of course, this wasn't really his area of expertise. He wasn't one for romance; after all it had been Videl, not him, who initiated things between them in the first place. The truth was, when she had offered it, he had sort of just played along, not really thinking outside of "it's what's expected of me." A foolish reaction, considering the fact that he had gotten the idea that he was attracted to Piccolo long before that day. And he had known the second she approached him with the concept of being "more than just friends" that he didn't love her and, judging by the way his stomach had dropped in disappointment when she looked at him with that almost frightening adoration, could never. Not really.

And looking at Piccolo now brought a fiery longing to his veins that he had never experienced even a fraction of while he had been with Videl.

But still, he wasn't good at these sorts of things. He would be the first to admit he was hardly smooth like Yamcha, or broody and cold like Vegeta, or even strangely and charmingly cute like his father. Gohan was just plain awkward and he was very aware of it and thus also intensely aware of the very large chance that he was going to mess this whole thing up somehow.

Piccolo was watching him carefully now as he struggled with possibilities.

Gohan tried and failed not to watch back, although he did do it subtly. At least, it was subtle in his opinion, despite the way Piccolo began to flush the second he began to return the scrutiny. Anything could have been causing that. The proximity. The electricity that was blooming between them as they floated there. It was a rather hot day.

And still the silence hung between them like the sweat that plagued the air in the training chamber at Capsule Corp. Suffocating.

The demi-saiyan was well on his way to breaking down and doing something stupid. He probably should have realized it too, instead of fixating on the way Piccolo's left hand was clenched over his right bicep. Maybe then he could have prevented what he did in that next moment.

He turned and attempted to high tail it out of there.

* * *

Vegeta twitched and turned to stare at Goku, whose eyes were fixed on the sky, in the direction they had just flown in from.

"Is your son a complete moron?" he demanded.

Goku stared blankly towards his son's moving energy for a long moment, frowning, before his face did a complete one eighty and split into a grin. He turned to Vegeta, ignored the vicious look, and said, "Maybe a little. It's a good thing Piccolo's not."

Bulma looked between them, her teeth grinding visibly in frustration, "What are you talking about? What are they doing?" she hissed, jamming her fists into her hips and exchanging a dark look with Videl, as both men seemed either to have gone temporarily deaf or had decided the question hadn't warranted an answer, "VEGETA!" the blue haired woman roared and Goku turned a confident smile on her.

"Don't worry. Gohan nearly messed it up, but Piccolo's got this under control."

* * *

Gohan found himself wrenched backwards and then, inexplicably, he was hanging upside down. He felt a familiar hand wrapped firmly around his left ankle and looked up his body to find a rather annoyed looking Namek glaring down at him from between his feet. The heat exploded in his cheeks and Piccolo's scowl grew to dangerous levels.

"And here I was thinking you were braver than that, Gohan," he said coldly. Gohan squirmed nervously, but Piccolo showed no signs of wanting to release him just yet.

"But. I mean, you hadn't said anything and I thought that maybe Dad was wrong-!" he began, but Piccolo cut him off in a flat voice.

"Your father's a lot more perceptive than the world thinks."

There was a pause as the words sank in and, when they did, it still took a moment for Gohan to properly react. The demi-saiyan hung there a moment, wide eyed, before jerking upwards, effectively bending himself in half, and attempting to meet Piccolo's gaze full on, "You mean he was right?" he gasped in his awkward position and Piccolo's eyes darted away.

"Of course he was right, boy," was said under a breath and so quietly Gohan had to fold himself further to catch it fully. Then he was blushing again, simply because there it was, the thing he had been longing for, and for months: a love confession from Piccolo. And here he was twisted like a stupid pretzel because, like a coward, he had tried to run away because, well, he was a coward. And once again, Piccolo had had to pick up his slack.

The Namek seemed to be in his own state of horrible embarrassment, because his fingers slipped off of Gohan's ankle, allowing him to right himself. The distance between them, while actually only about six inches, suddenly felt like the distance between New Namek and Earth. Impossibly large. Gohan swallowed, hanging his head on his slumped shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and saw Piccolo's feet, the only part of the other man his posture allowed him to see, jerk, "I've been awful. First by dating Videl for so long and forcing you to acknowledge it every time I was around you. Then by just letting things fall back into that weird, pseudo friendship we had while I was with her, which probably only made things _worse_, and then trying to run away a few seconds ago and I'm such an idiot, Piccolo, you don't deserve this and I'm so sorry and I'd understand if you hated me and-!"

There was suddenly a strong hand clamped over his jaw, blocking his stream of words. Gohan looked up at Piccolo nervously, watching as those dark eyes softened on him and for a second, he was sure there was a hint of a smile on the taller alien's face.

"I don't hate you, kid, don't be stupid," he murmured, "You were confused. And probably horrified when you discovered you had feelings for a tall, green, _male_ Namekian. Hardly the ideal mate, especially not in your mother's eyes." His hand slid off Gohan's jaw and fell to hang limply at his side.

Gohan flushed at the mention of Chi Chi before shoving her out of his head. Outside of her desperation for grandchildren, he knew that all she wanted for him was happiness. And, looking at Piccolo now, he knew there was only one way he could have that. And, though he knew it would be hard for her, she would accept that. She did love him, after all. And she did have Goten.

He smiled weakly up at the Namekian, who was watching him with a fondness that, while similar to the old look he had worn when Gohan was younger, had heat to it that definitely had not been there before. This time, when he blushed, it had nothing to do with embarrassment and everything to do with nervousness. This wasn't like being with Videl. It was stronger, more unpredictable, more intense.

It was better.

"So," Gohan coughed awkwardly, "Are we…together now?"

Piccolo surveyed him for a moment, "That's your decision, Gohan, I'm not about to force you into anything."

The demi-saiyan could feel himself starting to grin that trademark Son grin, "I'd hoped," he reached out and, bracing himself, laced his fingers with Piccolo's, watching his blush echo itself in the green cheeks before him. There was a short pause as he searched for words, "I'm not going to the prom, you know."

Piccolo lifted one eyebrow ridge, trying to hide his own awkward, remarkably adolescent, and strangely attractive insecurity behind his normal, detached façade, "What the hell is a prom?"

"A high school dance. It's supposed to be the best night of your life, a time to spend with someone you love."

Piccolo's confident mask failed him and he blushed spectacularly, "Really?" he asked weakly and Gohan smiled, trying desperately not to sweat his nervousness into Piccolo's hand.

"Yeah. So…I was thinking I'd have my own…"

This time the Namek didn't respond, he merely nodded. Gohan took a moment to pluck up the courage.

"So…you'll…uh, you'll be my…date, right?"

Piccolo's voice sounded rather shaky, "A date is…your partner?"

Gohan nodded, "Something like that."

"Then I will join you at your prom…"

The demi-saiyan had been fighting a losing battle to be calm and controlled and adult about this up until that moment and his hormonal, excited teenage self took over easily upon hearing Piccolo's agreement. He threw his arms around the Namek and pushed his lips against the other's in a short, chaste, and soft kiss. Seconds later he drew back, horrified by his own impulsive actions, to find Piccolo's wide eyes staring into his own, stunned.

"I…uh…"

They gazed at each other for a long moment, each struggling for words. Gohan's mouth was actually opening and closing, making him bear remarkable resemblance to a gaping fish.

The silence, unsurprisingly, was broken by Piccolo.

"So…this prom…where will it be?"

Gohan stuttered, trying to get his act together, "I was thinking the…woods, or something?" he was blushing again, "You know…it's more private."

"Very well. I will find you, for this prom."

Gohan grinned.

* * *

Up on the lookout, a rather grudging Dende slapped one hundred yen into his smirking gardener's hand.

"I told you so," said Mr. Popo. The humbled Guardian of Earth scowled, folded his arms, and turned away.

_**THE END**_

I don't know where that stupid ending came from. It just sort of happened last night when I finished this at three A.M. and I'm too lazy to remove it right now. So. Read and review. Please don't flame, but let me know if it fell short of your expectations.


	11. Author's Note Upcoming Sequel

I just wanted to let everyone know that I have decided to do a sequel of sorts for this story. It's going to be a series of oneshots (all posted under the same title) called "Ah, New Love." It will explore Chi Chi finding out about Gohan and Piccolo, Satan City finding out about Saiyaman and his bf, and that prom Gohan mentioned at the end of Prom Date. Soooo...look for it :). And thank you for reviewing! The first part will probably be posted sometime next week!


End file.
